


Broken Fairytales

by Superwolf221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean, Childhood Trauma, Dean Has Issues, Dean has a twin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mary Winchester Bashing, Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, This all started because of a rant, Winchester Sister, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf221b/pseuds/Superwolf221b
Summary: People seem to always forget that Dean isn't some emotionless solider, but out of everyone I, Harley Winchester, can honestly say I did not expect to see Mary being one of them...





	Broken Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this because in this scene I wanted to punch Mary in the face for how much she reminded me of John. Please enjoy? I'm bad at this SO let's just get to the story...

People seem to always forget that Dean isn't some emotionless solider, but out of everyone I, Harley Winchester, can honestly say I did not expect to see Mary being one of them...

I waited until both my twin and little brother had said their piece and left the room before I looked back at Mary. I see her eyes pleading with me to understand why she is working with the Brits. I can't (not that I tried to) stop the huff of laughter that escapes my mouth.- You see, I tried so hard to not trust Mary, to be weary, this whole time because I knew it would only end with me and my family hurt. My brothers welcomed her with open arms. -So its funny to me to think that my "mom" actually thought it would be that easy to get somewhere with me especially after both my brothers left.

I sit down in the seat Sam had just vacated and gesture to the one across from me, knowing this conversation is going to be lengthy. She sits down with some hesitation.

I do not worry about my brothers eavesdropping because I heard both of their doors shut (for two people so different, they share a lot of the same habits).

Mary goes to speak, but I hold up my hand and she stops. I lean forward onto the table with my hands folded, and bluntly speak holding nothing back, "Let's be honest with each other, Mary, I don't care about why you are working with the British Men of Letters," I pause for that to settle in but speak again before she has time to comment, "It is a bit surprising that you would work with the people that kidnapped and tortured your son but to each their own, I guess, my main problem with you right now is how you just spoke to my brothers. I love the fact that you think your argument holds enough weight to dismiss Dean and tell him that he's acting like a child. You think you have the right to comment on anything that involves our childhood because, what?, you read Dad's journal. His journal barely even mentions us and when it does it is full of glossed-over-half-truths, he wasn't around enough to know anything about us or to be considered a real Dad, hell, Bobby was a better surrogate Dad and we only saw him every once and a while. No, the only person in this entire universe I would say raised me enough to be my parent is Dean, not you or John- Dean. Dad was never home- I mean whatever motel we were living out of for the week or so- he wasn't the one who tucked me in at night, read Sam bedtime stories, hold us when we were scared, feed us, bath us, etc; you know, normal parent things. John was the guy that would barge in drunk off his ass at the end of a hunt and either A) pass out right away B) Yell or C) Break something, and after he woke up hungover he would shove us in the car and move us onto whatever hunt was next. When Dad "forgot" or didn't give us enough food money, Dean was the one to walk to the store and steal food so Sam and me wouldn't go hungry while he himself starved. Dad taught me how to shoot a gun. Dean taught me how to drive. He might be my twin but he always seemed so much older than me. So yeah, Dean didn't have a childhood because he was too busy making sure Sam and me had something like a childhood or as close as he could get to one. Dad understandably wasn't a fun guy to be around, so Sam didn't go to college, he ran away to college to get away from it all. Now you are probably going to try and defend yourself saying, 'its not my fault, I died, there was nothing I could do' except that isn't true. You were the one to make the demon deal with Azazel which caused everything; which you shouldn't carry all the blame for but understand this our WHOLE childhood you were this unreachable fairytale, something Sam, Dean, and me would lie awake at night thinking 'if mom was alive, maybe, Dad wouldn't have sprained Dean's arm yesterday or wouldn't have stolen the money I had been saving all year to get Sam and Dean Christmas presents with, to go buy booze. Take a second and try to imagine what this is like for us, to see our childhood fairytale turn into a nightmare, someone who reminds me of a mini version of my Dad only without the excuse, actually kinda worse because while he hurt us, we expected it from him. I hope what you take from this mini speech is that no matter what your excuses are, Dean is the one Sam and me will pick, don't try to turn us against each other because it won't work. I'd go to hell... again before I choose you over Dean." I try to whip the tears from my eyes without her noticing. After a moment I say, "yeah I think my boys were right its better if you just go and leave us alone."

I get up and walk down the bedroom hallway without looking back. I barely glance at my door before going straight to Dean's. I open and shut Dean's door to turn around and collapse into Dean crying for our kid-selves broken fairytale. Dean doesn't question anything just tries to sooth me and lies with me on his bed like he use to after I had a nightmare.

Sometime later as I lie with Dean holding me like I'm a child that needs to be protected from the big bad world, I hear his door open and close. Moments later Sam clumsily climbs on the other side of me. I throw an arm around him. The famous Winchesters lie there, barely fitting on the small bed, wondering why we blindly left ourselves open to this pain after we learned from such a young age that it only ever ends in betrayal and heart-break.     

**Author's Note:**

> I know Harley seems to be a little over dramatic about this but she is understandably hurt and like the Winchester way she lashes out and she/I hated how dismissive Mary was of Dean's feelings, telling him to stop acting like a child. So Harley's reaction to this whole scene is kind of me and how I would have reacted in this situation.
> 
> Let me know if you hated it, liked it, or loved it!


End file.
